


Необратимость

by ominous_sweetness



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Epistolary, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominous_sweetness/pseuds/ominous_sweetness
Summary: «О, пытки – истинно твоё призвание, Гарак. Потому что то, что я испытываю сейчас…»Башир узнаёт о Гараке самое важное. Но (типичный Гарак!) только тогда, когда Гарак посчитал это приемлемым, то есть слишком поздно...Пост-канон.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Та же самая работа выложена мною же на https://ficbook.net/readfic/4768294)

Станция Deep Space 9 давно уже не была той, которую Джулиан знал в былые дни. Из старой команды он остался здесь почти один – благодаря тому, что его генетические изменения были обнародованы, он больше не мог рассчитывать на более престижное назначение. Хотя место было далеко не самое плохое: поле для исследования разнообразной физиологии присутствовало, и здесь было гораздо лучше, чем на каком-нибудь самом маленьком и отсталом корабле, куда его могли бы назначить, если бы не оставили здесь. Эзри Дакс в конце концов освоилась в новом качестве соединённого трилла, внутренне ощутимо изменилась и захотела новых перспектив. Он искренне радовался за неё, но их отношения… Что ж, возможно, дружба была всё же предпочтительнее.

 

Джулиан уже готовился ко сну после долгой смены, как компьютер просигнализировал о позднем госте, которым оказался пожилой худой (они там теперь все худые – наверняка, и Гарак…) кардассианец. Вид у него был собранный и невесёлый.

– Доктор Джулиан Башир? – едва получив утвердительный кивок, он тут же продолжал. – Я – Доктор Келас Пармак. Прошу прощения за поздний визит, такое время на станции выпало к моему прибытию. Насколько мне известно, Элим Гарак был вашим другом…

– «Был»?! Что… – исходя из всей ситуации, переспрашивать было бессмысленно, но верить в такое не хотелось.

– Его больше нет в живых.

Джулиана больно оглушило тишиной. Ударило пустотой – изнутри. Как, почему, за что?! После войны с Доминионом, когда казалось, что всё худшее позади?!

– Он был дезинтегрирован прямо на выходе из своего дома. Осталось только немного ДНК…

– Кто?..

– Мы не знаем. Видимо, прошлое всё-таки настигает, когда уже не ждёшь… – кардассианский доктор был глубоко печален. Джулиан знал из писем Гарака, что он тоже стал его другом.

Уставившись в пространство нескрываемо мокрыми глазами, Джулиан отошёл с прохода и молча махнул рукой в сторону кресла. Гарак… Как... Перехитрить в жизни столько опасностей, чтоб вот так, на выходе из дома…

– Он не мучился. Скорее всего, он даже не успел понять, что произошло.

Гарак не мучился. Наверное, это хорошо… Что может быть хорошего вообще в этой ситуации? Он был целеустремлённым и полным надежд, в каком-то смысле он только начал жить заново – и только для того, чтобы быть дезинтегрированным исподтишка. Из-за угла. Подло и бесславно.

«Компьютер, воды, 15 градусов Цельсия», – донёсся приглушённый голос Пармака.

Джулиан всё ещё стоял недалеко от того места, где настигла его страшная новость. Он безвольно взял предложенный стакан воды, сделал один глоток и машинально позволил отвести себя к одному из кресел. Пармак сел напротив и стал открывать сумку.

– Доктор Башир, Элим рассказывал о вас. Он говорил о вас с особой теплотой.

Внутри всколыхнулась горькая нежность.

– …и он… при жизни, не так долго после того, как мы только начали общаться, попросил меня об одолжении. Что если с ним что-то случится, я найду вас и передам это. Только я не думал, что это случится так рано… – Пармак протягивал ему небольшую продолговатую коробку со скруглёнными углами.

Секундой позже он достал из сумки и ключ.

Джулиан обеими руками держал маленькую коробку на коленях.

 

Часом позже, оставшись в каюте один, он с опаской вдавливал ключ в замок. Было ощущение, что даже если Гарак завещал какой-то пустяк, он ему таковым не покажется. Это же Гарак.

В коробке лежал аккуратный свёрток из пары-тройки листов, и больше ничего…

 

 _«Мой дорогой доктор!»_ – зачёркнуто намеренно аккуратно: ровно так, чтобы было решительно зачёркнуто, но можно было чётко прочитать.

Новая строка.

 _«Мой…»_ – зачёркнуто ещё аккуратнее, и ощутимо более слабой линией.

На той же строке: _«Джулиан. Я никогда не называл тебя так, но здесь я могу себе это позволить – только здесь. Поскольку, если ты читаешь это письмо, меня уже нет в живых. Видишь ли, я всегда был достаточно благоразумен, чтобы не развивать события, с последствиями которых я не смогу справиться. Но я – удивишься ли ты? – никогда не обладал достаточной силой духа, чтобы справиться со своими чувствами дальше, чем просто на уровне проявлений. По крайней мере, открытых прижизненных проявлений._

_Особенно когда… Что ж, давай признаем: некоторые ситуации давали мне достаточно оснований полагать, что они, возможно, могли бы быть приняты и вознаграждены. И это не оставляло мне никаких шансов перестать постоянно думать о возможностях, которым не суждено было воплотиться, потому что – ведь ты прекрасно понимаешь – всё заходит куда дальше, чем банальный риск быть отвергнутым._

_Иногда даже слишком много оснований… Я не могу перестать вспоминать тот день, когда ты умудрился вытащить меня выпить в честь баджорского праздника. При всей нелепости данного предложения, мне не потребовалось никаких особо веских аргументов, чтобы согласиться – достаточно было той жизнерадостности, которой ты буквально светился и настойчиво желал поделиться со мной. Все вокруг были так веселы, и ты очень сильно не хотел, чтобы мне было одиноко посреди этого ликующего безобразия. Ты чудесный друг, Джулиан. Твоя бесконечная доброта всегда возмущала меня до основания, но ровно так же она и восхищает меня. И я не мог сопротивляться ей, когда ты весь вечер проводил со мной, в то время как вокруг было так много очаровательных леди… Глупые надежды переполняли меня помимо моей воли. С другой стороны, я чувствовал себя просто счастливым в этот вечер, «здесь и сейчас» – кажется, тогда я понял эту вашу чисто земную концепцию, когда странным образом прошлое и будущее испаряются из настоящего момента. А потом ты проводил меня до каюты. Мы были оба пьяны, и ты был в особо приподнятом настроении. Ты непринуждённо обнял меня – по-дружески, разумеется, но так тепло, почти нежно (это не могло быть полностью результатом моего воображения, хотя оно, несомненно, привнесло дополнительных красок). Я просто ответил сдержанным объятием (я хорошо помню разочарованное выражение на твоём лице, которое говорило «Гарак, ты безнадёжен, ты так и умрёшь социопатом!») и не решился пригласить тебя зайти, потому что был как никогда в опасной близости от вполне определённых опрометчивых действий. Я просто жил этим моментом ещё очень долго._

_Твоё присутствие в моей жизни с давних пор имеет огромное значение. И даже, когда наконец пришло время закончить моё изгнание на_ _DS9, моя иррациональная часть отказывалась «покидать дом» – дом, представляешь, потому что там был ты, Джулиан. Хотя та же самая часть обрела относительный покой, когда новые обстоятельства дали возможность наконец откровенно обсудить с тобой вещи, имевшие непосредственное отношение к моей жизни – пусть уже и только в письмах. О, твоя точка зрения бросает мне вызов! Она всегда делала это, но когда дело стало касаться не только литературы и политики, а меня лично, мой мозг стал работать на пределе своих возможностей! Никогда не думал, что пойму одну конкретную земную метафору – «взрывать мозг», но, очевидно, именно это ты делаешь со мной. Некоторые твои замечания и умозаключения я просто отказываюсь понять, хотя и совершенно не могу игнорировать. Ты изменил меня, Джулиан. Я больше (уже давно) не могу мыслить исключительно как Элим Гарак, или – как кардассианец; моей второй натурой стало оглядываться в своих суждениях на тебя. Хотя я и не всегда могу угадать, какое мнение ты бы составил по тому или иному поводу, так что местами я уже просто не разбираю природу своих мыслей. Но я точно знаю, что значительная их часть посвящена тебе._

_Даже когда мы почти не общались. Я смирился – ведь так и должно было быть в конце концов. Мы слишком разные, хотя я и не совсем понимаю, почему бы тебя это до такой степени беспокоило – такие вещи никогда не казались большой проблемой для тебя._

_Но смог ли бы ты принести в жертву меня одного ради благополучия всего квадранта? Несмотря на твои выдающиеся математические способности, я решительно сомневаюсь в этом. А я – почти смог. Твоя безупречная математика с лёгкостью подтвердит перевес в пользу этого решения. Но, если быть честным, я не знаю, что меня пугает больше – то, что я совершил бы это, или то, что я на самом деле совершенно неспособен на этот очевидно благоразумный шаг: только не теперь, когда после всего этого, несмотря на всё это, ты почему-то снова общаешься со мной (почему?), когда я читаю твои письма и снова позволяю глупым надеждам овладеть мной. И не могу перестать думать о том, чему никогда не суждено сбыться. Это сладкая пытка, от которой я ни за что бы не отказался – вопиющая нерациональность, не правда ли? Но таким сделал меня ты, Джулиан._

_И этого не изменить. Сколько бы лет ни прошло перед тем, как ты получишь это пиьсмо… Интересно, когда это будет? На данный момент моей жизни ничто не угрожает – по крайней мере, откровенным образом. И прямо сейчас я прочитал твоё сообщение, что тебя это радует. Надеюсь на это. Надеюсь на то, что я могу наполнить твою жизнь хотя бы немного так же, как ты наполняешь мою._

_Я люблю тебя, Джулиан._

_Твой Элим»._

Это жестоко, жестоко, жестоко… «Почему, почему я должен был узнать это только сейчас, чёрт тебя побери – только сейчас, когда тебя уже нет?!» – Джулиан не чувствовал, чтобы его сердце хоть как-то билось, вместо этого он чувствовал стремительно разрастающийся в груди тяжёлый камень, который перекрывал дыхание словно при утоплении.

« _”Я не могу перестать вспоминать тот день…”_ – я помню это не хуже тебя. Если бы ты только дал мне хоть один намёк!»

« _”Даже когда мы почти не общались, <…> хотя я и не совсем понимаю, почему…” _– как насчёт того, что я тогда устал от твоей бесчувственности, которая, оказывается, была ненастоящей?!»

« _”…пытка…”_ – о, пытки – истинно твоё призвание, Гарак. Потому что то, что я испытываю сейчас…»

« _”Надеюсь на то, что я могу наполнить твою жизнь хотя бы немного так же, как ты наполняешь мою”_ – теперь ты просто украл её у меня».

На другом листе был рисунок – портрет Джулиана. Он был выполнен в странном стиле: чёткими угловатыми линиями, которые создавали мягкие контуры за счёт своего пересечения и разности длин. «Есть ли на этом свете хоть что-то, в чём этот человек не талантлив?» – «…был», – тут же внесло поправку удушающее горе.

Нарисованный Джулиан смотрел умиротворённо, на губах – лишь небольшой намёк на спокойную улыбку. Сходство было поразительным. Только волосы его были почему-то взъерошены нехарактерно. К самой беспорядочной пряди вела стрелка от надписи на кардассианском. Плохо чувствуя реальность, Джулиан отправил символы в компьютер, чуть не выронив из слабых рук камеру в процессе.

– Компьютер, перевести на стандартный.

Обработка рукописного текста оказалась не мгновенной. Несколько долгих секунд спустя компьютер возвестил:

– Перевод фразы: _«моих рук дело»._

Это вряд ли можно назвать «зарыдал» – скорее, Джулиан оглушительно взревел, на миг ощутив пальцы Элима в своих волосах и затем осознав, что этого никогда не будет, сколько бы он ни тянул безжалостно пучки волос собственными руками. Как бы больно ему ни было с того момента, как он только получил известие о смерти, это было просто ничто в сравнении с тем, что предстояло. Потому что только сейчас до него стало доходить это страшное «никогда». Он никогда не услышит его голос. Никогда больше не увидит его самодовольную улыбку – иногда загадочно-сдержанную, иногда откровенную. И так никогда и не почувствует на себе его рук. Уже никогда, никогда не сможет его поцеловать. Сказать, что тоже любит его, глупого. Любит неисправимо и безнадёжно.

Норем, баджорская офицер безопасности, с которой они в последнее время вроде бы становились дружны, стояла на пороге в растерянности. Джулиан туманно припомнил, что компьютер вообще-то только что сигналил, и он машинально ответил «войдите».

 

– Всё… в порядке? – Норем нехотя завершила начатую фразу, когда увидела Башира в слезах.

– Он умер. Его больше нет, – голос Джулиана был пустой, а взгляд – остекленевший.

Норем молча положила руку на его плечо, решив пока не уточнять – кого, чтобы не нарушать своё и без того запоздалое молчание. Она ужасно жалела, что зашла на крик, как назло проходя мимо. Она чувствовала себя лишней и бесполезной, и даже предложить помолиться Пророкам было бы в данном случае неуместно – Башир, как истинный учёный Федерации, не выражал склонности к религии…

 

***

 

Элим был грубоватым и довольно доминантным, но это выражалось скорее только во взгляде. Его руки были контрастно нежными, даже осторожными – дразнящими. И… это всё был лишь сон. Снова.

Почему, почему Джулиан обречён видеть эти сны? Это издевательство, подлость мозга. Испытывать то, как это могло бы быть, как это совершенно точно было бы, было бы! Но никогда не было. Потому что Гарак, как всегда, расставил свои непостижимые нормальному человеку приоритеты. И никогда не будет, потому что… потому что его, Джулиана, не было там рядом с ним. Наивная мысль, на самом деле, но чувство к Элиму было настолько всеобъемлющее, что, казалось, оно могло предотвратить не только его смерть, но и столкновение галактик. Но только было уже поздно, и теперь эта невостребованная сила чувства сталкивала те самые галактики внутри Джулиана.

Когда он… Когда они все потеряли Джадзию, это было невыносимо больно. Он боролся за её жизнь, но не смог победить. Она умирала практически у него на руках. Но… он мог разделить эту потерю с другими. Они все вместе прошли битву в её честь, чтобы она отправилась в Сто’Во’Кор.

Ни с кем он не мог разделить потерю Элима Гарака. И это было запредельно больно. Потерять его, не успев даже обрести. Никогда не имев возможности. Мир вокруг никак не изменился, никто не мог понять, чего в нем теперь не хватает. Все счастливо и полноценно существовали без Элима – и для Джулиана это не выглядело как правильная реальность.

 

***

 

Прошло несколько дней с того момента, как Норем тактично покинула каюту рыдающего Башира, простояв молча пару минут с ладонью на его плече. «Если захочешь поговорить…» – сказала она перед тем, как уйти, и он кивнул, но с тех пор его было видно только направляющимся на работу в лазарет и обратно к себе. Она беспокоилась за его состояние, хотя и сомневалась, что её дело было вмешиваться здесь – он очевидно не хотел никого видеть. Но в то же время что-то привело её вечером к его двери – Норем просто чувствовала себя неправильно, оставаясь в стороне. Башир не заслуживал страдать в одиночестве, и кто-то должен был сломать его апатию.

Не было ничего удивительного в том, что он был пьян, когда открыл дверь.

– Норем! – он осмысленно посмотрел ей прямо в глаза, и это её ободрило. – Выпьешь со мной?

– Давай, – ответила она просто, с чувством облегчения проходя в каюту.

– Правда, здесь у меня пьют только канар, – торжественно-мрачно объявил Башир.

– Эта кардассианская гадость? – Норем такого не ожидала.

– Я тоже его ненавижу, – усмехнулся он горько, – потому что мы никогда не пили его вместе, – он угрюмо заглянул в стакан и сделал очередной глоток отвратительной вязкой жижи.

«Вот дура, могла бы и сразу догадаться», – Норем корила себя за то, что слетело с языка по неосторожности. – «Очевидно, он потерял кардассианца. Наверное, одного из тех, которые заслуживают, чтобы о них скорбели», – почему-то она не хотела сомневаться в способности Башира выбирать друзей.

– Наливай, – сказала она решительно, усаживаясь на диван.

Кажется, это его слегка раскрепостило, и в этом случае Норем посчитала противный напиток достойной жертвой за возможность поддержать товарища.

– Знаешь, Норем… он не был прекрасным человеком. Умным, интересным, удивительным – да. Несносным. Даже ужасным в общем-то, – что-то примешивалось к горечи в его голосе (обида?). – Но я не чувствую жизни без него.

 

…Джулиан рассказывал Норем о Гараке, о их бесконечных (поначалу) разговорах, о том, как они вместе вели войну на борту Дефайанта, и о том, как он в итоге отправился освобождать Кардассию от доминионской оккупации... Она комментировала кратко, больше слушала. Вообще, она сильно напоминала Джулиану Майлза – такая же прямая, честная. Немногословная, но и за словом в карман не полезет. С ней было легко, несмотря на то, что она баджорка, а он изливал ей горе потери не самого добродетельного кардассианского гражданина. Вскоре он свободно рассказал и о том, как он подстрелил Гарака в голокомнате, и о том, как Гарак чуть не взорвал его заодно с планетой Основателей. «Да, непростые у вас были отношения», – комментировала она эту историю с оттенком удивления. Должно быть, она удивлялась, почему он так убивается из-за смерти такого сомнительного персонажа, хотя удивлялась лишь слегка. Что-то она явно понимала между строк.

В итоге Джулиан, уже с трудом ворочающий языком, лёжа головой на плече баджорской подруги, расплакался.

– Норем, я не знаю… У меня такое чувство, что я мог бы его защитить, – сквозь слёзы прорезался горький смешок, – это очень идиотская мысль… Но если бы я был там с ним, вдруг что-то пошло бы иначе…

Норем сидела с минуту молча, обдумывая что-то.

– Ты его любил? – наконец спросила она без предисловий.

При звуке одного слова, которое он предпочёл бы больше никогда в жизни не слышать, Джулиан несколько вынырнул из пьяного забытья и выпрямился.

– Я не верю в любовь. Она никогда не бывает в правильное время в правильном месте.

Ещё молчание – многозначительное, но ничуть не неловкое.

– Я помолюсь Пророкам за него, что бы об этом ни думал ты… или ведеки, – изрекла Норем ласково и строго.

И несмотря на то, что Джулиан по жизни верил только в научные факты, он почувствовал… нет, не облегчение, этого уже не будет. Но – благодарность. За то, что потеря Элима Гарака – не пустой звук для этого мира.

 

***

 

Джулиан учился жить с незаживающей раной в душе. Нудно тянулись рабочие дни и пустые вечера без алкоголя (не пить ведь теперь до конца жизни) – один неотличим от другого. От безвыходности он обвинял в случившемся поочерёдно то себя, то Гарака, то обоих вместе – что было ближе к правде, но ситуации, конечно же, не разрешало, так что он бесцельно блуждал от одного обвинения к другому, время от времени срываясь на несуразные мечты. Он не мог удержаться от них, потому что чёртова нормальная последовательность явлений была грубо нарушена: сначала люди влюбляются, потом мечтают, потом волнуются о взаимности и совместимости, потом скучают о возлюбленном каждый час разлуки, потом – ссорятся и мирятся, соединяют свои жизни, а только потом – оплакивают потерю, когда это случается. На Джулиана же всё свалилось невпопад, начиная сразу с горя. Если не считать давно заброшенной лёгкой влюблённости, не успевшей развиться ввиду её казавшейся очевидной неуместности. И, конечно, странной глубокой дружбы – весьма, впрочем, своеобразной и противоречивой. Всё, кроме этого, случилось не в своё время – потеря, и как ромуланская атака настигнувшее откровение о большой и настоящей взаимности чувства, которое все эти годы…

Ещё одно издевательство мозга: несмотря на утерянные шансы, Джулиан успел узнать своего неуловимого друга вполне неплохо – и теперь он буквально ничего не мог делать, наблюдать, обдумывать или читать без воображаемой дискуссии с Гараком на эту тему. Это одновременно морально убивало и приносило мимолётное облегчение – с одной стороны, такой подробный образ уже никогда не загладится и не даст жить без боли. С другой стороны, они как будто всё же были вместе, и какую-то часть этого у Джулиана не отнимет никакой поганый кардассианский убийца, которому ещё и после доминионского вторжения мало было смертей.


	2. Chapter 2

Здесь отвратительно спокойно. Сбежать бы туда, где голод, разруха и эпидемии – работать без сна и отдыха, бороться с бессмысленностью. Спасать столько жизней, на сколько его только хватит, и ещё немного больше. Всегда больше! В конце концов, не для этого ли он вступил в Звёздный Флот? Так Джулиан рассуждал далеко не впервые, и намерения его были вполне серьёзны, поэтому он сидел у компьютера в каюте и составлял прошение.

Процесс написания прервало зашифрованное подпространственное сообщение. Без имени отправителя и заголовка – мягко говоря, необычно.

_«Доктор Башир, не так ли? Ну конечно, это вы. Могу я представиться? Меня зовут Ксидж. Просто – Ксидж. У меня есть мастерская на IP748, так что если вам понадобится, скажем, новый молекулярный сканер, или просто хорошая компания, я к вашим услугам, доктор! Доброго вам дня. Я так рад завести такого интересного друга»._

«Да кто так рекламирует свои услуги? Молекулярный сканер? У нас он даже не используется. С чего они взяли, что у меня хотя бы есть на него деньги… И, чёрт возьми, моё имя – откуда кто-то вообще взял моё имя? Ференги? Вполне вероятно – эти и мёртвого достанут, чтобы что-нибудь впарить. Не иначе, Кварк меня приплёл в разговоре – вот уж спасибо. Ну, если уж ему всю жизнь охота иметь дела с нелегальными перекупщиками, то мне – в последнюю очередь. Странно, что он мог подумать иначе. Зашифрованное, мать его, подпространственное сообщение! Ну и бизнес…»

И лишь за одно мгновение до удаления странного послания его генетически улучшенная память ухватила знакомое построение фраз. Но как это возможно, кому это понадобилось? «Доктор Башир, не так ли? Ну конечно, это вы», «просто – [имя]», «или если понадобится просто хорошая компания, я к вашим услугам, доктор», «я так рад завести такого интересного друга»… Это совершенно точно последовательность фраз Гарака при их первой встрече. Кто мог это знать? Конечно, в самих по себе словах не было абсолютно ничего оригинального – вот только формулировка выглядела уж очень натянуто по отношению к цели сообщения. Как будто нужно было объясниться именно такими словами – как будто содержание было вторично.

Джулиан тут же ринулся отследить сообщение, припомнив все когда-либо имевшиеся у него в этой области знания. Конечно, они были скудны, но тут всё больше было ясно, что вряд ли и специалист смог бы что-то сделать – безупречно чисто. Ни единого намёка. Кто бы сомневался…

Он снова впился глазами в строки. Может, он сходит с ума? Да, это наиболее вероятное объяснение. Но если уж он сходит с ума, то некому больше оценить его мысли объективно – а значит, он не оторвёт взгляд от этого сообщения, всё сильнее убеждаясь в том, что порядок слов не случайный, что всё это не просто так.

Если… если это только возможно, если Элим жив… Сама мысль была невероятной, но это же Элим Гарак, чёртов Элим Гарак – мастер тайных операций! Джулиан разразился неконтролируемым истерическим смехом, на мгновение свято уверенный в том, что изворотливый кардассианский дьявол обманул даже выстрел дисраптора в упор. Уверенный в том, что он послал тайное сообщение ему и только ему, намеренно выстроив фразы таким образом, чтобы напомнить о себе – конечно же, он не сомневался в генетически улучшенной памяти Джулиана.

Минуту спустя он понял, что мысль действительно невероятная, и, более того – просто идиотская. Эта безнадёжная любовь проела ему мозги до основания, и он готов поверить во что угодно. Сколько раз он засыпал с надеждой, что всё это окажется дурным сном? Однажды он даже – просто уже в попытке хоть чем-то занять себя – подсчитал, сколько хронитонных частиц потребовалось бы, чтобы перенести его назад буквально чуть больше, чем на пару месяцев. И этому мозгу ещё доверять делать какие-то выводы?

Но вот же они, перед ним – фразы, которые просто не могут ничего не значить. Он практически слышит, как Гарак произносит их внутри его головы – комично и насмешливо, прикрываясь чужим именем.

И следующее, что Джулиан понял – он побежит хоть на край галактики за этой призрачной на 99,9983% возможностью. Хотя бы просто чтобы не обнаружить ничего и унять наконец этот сумасшедший салют эмоций, эту неизвестно откуда взявшуюся в идеально здоровом теле аритмию, это головокружение – раздавить себя реальностью, развеять эти 0,0017%, до которых за пять часов сузилась его Вселенная, уничтожить её.

IP748, IP748… Это оказался планетоид между Федерацией и пространством Ференги, не подчиняющийся ни одному правительству в квадранте. 50 световых лет. Две недели пути с пересадками.

Только бы хватило сил хоть на какую-то ухмылку, когда пролетев такое расстояние он просто действительно окажется в мастерской некоего Ксиджа, торгующего нелегальным чёрт знает чем и настроенного с огромным энтузиазмом по отношению к издалека прилетевшему клиенту.

 

***

 

Гарак не питал никаких надежд. Шпионские устройства с дистанционным управлением сами по себе были не более чем детской игрушкой, по крайней мере, пока ему не удастся смастерить маскировщик сигнала  соответствующего размера, чтобы не выдать миниатюрную «муху» самым позорным образом – визуально. Собственно, необходимость связи с устройством делала по определению невозможным использование стандартного подавителя, попытаться уменьшить который было бы хотя бы не настолько дикой идеей, как уменьшение динамического экрана – изобретения, чьему первому рабочему прототипу был день от роду. Принцип работы заключался в том, что пока ещё массивный, размером с ладонь, ресивер генерировал фон естественных помех на всех частотах, кроме одной, которая была заранее синхронизирована с контроллером и менялась через короткий интервал, в свою очередь длина которого варьировалась и тоже была синхронизирована. Это узкое плавающее «окно» в шумах и обеспечивало двустороннюю связь между устройствами для передачи довольно ограниченного потока данных, плюс периодические пакеты синхронизации. К настоящему моменту Гараку уже удалось передать более-менее непрерывный аудио- и видеопоток совместно с эмуляцией навигации (чтобы убедиться в достаточной пропускной способности канала). Технология была, откровенно говоря, почти революционной, и Гарак заслуженно гордился тем, что придумал и собрал прототип за месяц, и это с учётом другой, более насущной и приземлённой работы. Однако в настоящем виде реального применения ей не было, и всё, что можно было сделать, это убедиться, что синхронизация проходит успешно и поток не прерывается, и отложить амбициозную идею до лучших времён. Скоро уже у Тч’арру будет большой завоз, и там должно быть достаточно редких элементов питания, на которых работали все хитросплетённые устройства, собранные Гараком для своих нужд за время пребывания здесь. Тч’арру знатно материлась, возмущаясь, где же она достанет столько «экзотического хлама», но лишних вопросов не задала и предоплату взяла. Никто на этой планете не задавал лишних вопросов, но эта предоплата стоила многих дней отладки живой вопреки законам мироздания системы навигации какого-то корыта (вне всякого сомнения, контрабандистского). Когда он брался за работу, предполагалось, что ещё останется на более беспроблемную дорогу, но вообще-то большая удача, что хоть как-то сложилось – если Тч’арру не решила обставить его напоследок, и тогда придётся взять на себя кое-какое… _неудобство._ В общем, вскоре всё должно быть готово. Больше здесь задерживаться повода не было…

Свистящий голос Ксиджа было слышно издалека. Направляется в мастерскую, переговариваясь с кем-то – может, нашёл Гараку ещё заказчика. Это бы вовсе не помешало при его текущем положении дел! Но если какая-нибудь смехотворно оплачиваемая мелочь вроде починки передатчиков, он откажется – лучше потратить силы на стратегию, которой – он с юности усвоил – никогда не повредит дополнительная проработка.

– Полагаю, это он, – грубо атаковали слух слова Ксиджа одновременно со звуком открывающейся двери, и…

Нет, за это не заплатят. Это Гарак сейчас заплатит за все свои опрометчивые поступки: рядом с несуразным зелёным Ксиджем стоял как вкопанный стройный землянин.

 – Ты жив! – выдохнул Башир поражённо, но определённо радостно. Даже счастливо. Он таращился на Гарака во все глаза. Во все свои огромные красивые влажные глаза.

Гарак ничего не отвечал, он просто смотрел на Джулиана и не верил, что он прилетел, что он нашёл его.

Ксидж, убедившись, что привёл гостя по адресу, молча кивнул и вышел. Гарак едва отметил это только краем сознания – всё его внимание было приковано к доктору и к собственным чувствам, которые требовалось быстро привести хоть к какому-то подобию организованной структуры, тогда как они безнадёжно расползались в разные стороны.

– Как ты… – Джулиан развёл руками, не в силах внятно сформулировать все переполняющие его вопросы.

– Никто не должен был знать.

– Но ты… мне… – он был потрясённый… и – потрясающий. Смесь самых невероятных эмоций отражалась на его выразительном лице с такой частотой, что в сумме оно выглядело практически застывшим. Прекрасным.

– Вы ведь не выдали меня? Но я подумал, поскольку не знает вообще никто, то… вам должны были доставить кое-что, и тогда бы… – Гарак говорил осторожно.

– О-о-о-о да-а-а! Мне доставили, можешь быть уверен! – разразился вдруг Джулиан какой-то несомненно долго копившейся в нём яростью. – Гарак, ты хоть на секунду, ну хотя бы краем своего извращённого сознания понимаешь, что мне пришлось пережить?!

– У меня не было времени уничтожить письмо, и это могло выдать меня в итоге, так что… – развёл руками Гарак, как бы извиняясь.

– Что-о-о?! – ярость Джулиана стала теперь запредельной. – То есть ты хочешь сказать, что я мог бы вообще никогда не узнать?! Да как ты смеешь так со мной… И это, по-твоему, называется… Гарак, ты самый ужасный человек, которого я только могу вообразить. Я ненавижу тебя. Я прощал тебе много лжи, но это… сокрытие правды – оно просто за гранью добра и зла! Если ты по каким-то своим идиотским соображениям не мог признаться, то уж мог бы тогда вообще молчать! Ты понимаешь, насколько это жестоко? Я… я просто… жить не мог после этого! Ты не представляешь, как мне было… Я обвинял себя. Обвинял, что я был слеп, что я мог бы… Но это всё ты. Ты просто трус. Самый настоящий трус. Я не знаю и не хочу знать, чего такого страшного ты избегал, но неужели это хуже моих страданий из-за твоей трусости?! И это ты называешь… – на этом, видимо, его слова на какое-то время закончились.

Такого исхода Гарак как-то не предусмотрел. Хотя он прекрасно понял, что грядёт что-то ужасное, когда осознал, что письмо действительно попадёт в руки доктора Башира, как он и завещал. Но он не мог подготовиться к хаотичному шквалу землянских эмоций (справедливости ради надо заметить, что и его собственные пребывали ничуть не в более пристойном порядке с той секунды, как открылась дверь)… Он не знал, как реагировать.

Джулиан тем временем взял новое дыхание:

– Да ты же просто откровенно издеваешься надо мной! Как же я сразу не понял. Это всё тоже часть какого-то твоего извечного заговора, да? Заманить меня сюда… Что дальше? За мной сейчас придут?

И прежде чем внезапно давший сбой блистательный ум этого молодого учёного зашёл бы слишком далеко, Гараку пришлось сказать поспешно и серьёзно:

– Джулиан. Всё, что в том письме – правда. До последнего слова, да.

Реакция доктора была по меньшей мере необычной. В его глазах заплясали какие-то совершенно безумные и опасные искры; он издал протяжный отчаянный стон, затем вскинул руки так, как будто собирался удушить Гарака, беспорядочно потряс ими, сопровождая движение колеблющимся высоким рычанием, а потом (видимо, прикинув, что голыми руками душить кардассианскую шею – гиблая затея) сделал очень глубокий вдох, прислонив одну ладонь с растопыренными пальцами ко лбу, а другую развернув по направлению от себя на уровне лица таким образом, как будто он не сам пытался успокоиться, а желал урезонить собеседника. Выдохнув, он изрёк, как бы превозмогая себя:

– Гарак. Приготовься. Ты сейчас просто невероятно удивишься.

Гарак, напрягшись, послушно приготовился – сейчас самое время было ожидать чего угодно.

– Представь себе – не всё на этом свете твоё дело! – те искры в его глазах теперь упорядочились и устремились на Гарака с вызовом. – И уж точно не твоё дело лишать меня права знать… такое – пока ещё не поздно! – на слове «поздно» отчётливо просквозила боль. Боль, которая мгновенно отозвалась внутри Гарака. О нет, сколько же страданий он действительно причинил своему Джулиану…

– А ещё не поздно?.. – спросил он упавшим голосом.

– Ха! – ещё одна непредсказуемая реакция. Теперь на докторском лице металась улыбка безумца, собравшегося уничтожить мир. – Ха! – выдыхал он с силой, практически каркая. –  Знаешь что, Гарак? Судя по тому, как старательно ты этого избегал столько лет – видимо, для тебя это будет достаточно невыносимым наказанием!

С этими словами он рывком приблизился к Гараку и поцеловал его – внезапно очень нежно. Слишком нежно. Влажность его глаз отпечаталась на щеке Гарака, но тут же смешалась с его собственной, которую он не хотел больше сдерживать. Невыносимо медленно мягкий землянский язык исследовал контур его губ – как часто он раньше хотел бы умереть за это ощущение… Какая восхитительная ирония.

– Джулиан, а можно… – хрипло прошептал он, – мне соврать, что это ужасно, только чтобы ты не сменил «наказание» на лишение?

– Заткнись. Ты меня раздражаешь, – прозвучало нетерпеливо и угрожающе. И, не дожидаясь подчинения, эти невозможные губы эффективно заткнули его – на этот раз требовательно, яростно и страстно.

На несколько минут – прекрасных сумасбродных минут – Вселенная просто растворилась. Никакие мечты не могли сравниться с тем, что – наконец-то, наконец-то! – оказалось реальностью. Это было неуклюже, порывисто-спутанно, совсем не изысканно – только неуёмный блеск в глазах, отчаянные поцелуи куда придётся, и бесстыдное скольжение рук, и восхитительно неровное дыхание…

 

Обессиленно гладя ставшие липкими чешуйки на животе Гарака, Джулиан наконец задал неизбежный вопрос, отдышавшись и теперь уже нормально сформулировав – и очевидно требуя ответа:

– Так что вообще произошло, что за гениальная махинация тысячелетия?

– Может, ты лучше не хотел бы этого знать?

Мгновение назад разомлевший от нежности землянин нахмурился и выдал какую-то нелепицу:

– А вот это всё сейчас что было тогда?

Как это было связано? Гарак что-то упускал. Что-то брезжило на горизонте сознания – какое-то подозрение, какая-то недостающая деталь, но она никак не могла встать на место и обнаружить полную картину. Земляне! Проще было бы понять клингона. Нет, клингоном Джулиан не был бы таким красивым.

Пока Гарак хранил растерянное молчание, Джулиан раздосадованно заворачивался в так до конца и не снятую одежду. Печально и устало он спросил, прямо глядя в глаза:

– Гарак, ты вообще действительно хочешь чего-то? Со мной. Или я тебя просто не так понял во всём?

Что-то угрожало сорваться. Но подозрительная недостающая деталь проявлялась уже яснее.

– Если ты действительно хочешь предложить мне… отношения? – здесь его голос неконтролируемо дрогнул, – то это всё, чего я хочу. Без сомнения. Довольно очевидно, по-моему, – добавил он хмуро.

– Если? Действительно? Ах нет, о чём ты, как я могу хотеть отношений – после того, как сорвался за пятьдесят световых лет из-за одного только предчувствия, что ты можешь быть жив; после того, как ночи напролёт мечтал наткнуться на временную аномалию, только чтобы быть с тобой – разве тут хоть что-то намекает на отношения? Несколько минут… пообжиматься у стенки – всё, что мне было от тебя нужно! Довольно очевидно, по-моему, – передразнил очаровательный доктор.

Гарак зачем-то попытался сдержать выражение абсолютного счастья на лице, но всё равно это удалось из рук вон плохо. Он бесстыдно просиял. Справедливо приняв это за ответ, Джулиан запустил пальцы в его волосы и сочувственно объяснил:

– В общем, тебе придётся рассказывать мне некоторые важные вещи, знаешь ли.

В принципе, это было резонно. И с этим Гарак, наверное, способен смириться – хотя бы ради вот этих глаз, не говоря уж об остальном…

 

– Хорошо. В общем, тот человек, который меня якобы убил – он действительно собирался это сделать. Я его, так сказать, опередил.

– Кто он?

– А могу я не называть имён? – по привычке упрямился Гарак.

– А смысл? – пожал плечами Джулиан.

Гарак смущённо фыркнул. Если уж раскрывать все события, смысла утаивать имена действительно не было. Должно быть, этот землянин слишком вскружил ему голову несколькими минутами ранее, да и вообще-то в целом.

– Тален Медор, бывший агент, как и я. С той только разницей, что цели его мне категорически не нравятся. А ему, соответственно – мои.

– Цели?

– Связей у него осталось очевидно больше, чем у меня. И он планирует возродить Орден – под своим, разумеется, руководством.

– То есть… а ты хотел бы, чтоб под твоим? – с примесью ужаса на лице спросил доктор.

– Нет, мой дорогой Джулиан, – со снисходительной улыбкой продолжил Гарак, – я считаю, что подобная структура в своём традиционном виде помешает восстановлению Кардассии. Медор усмотрел в послевоенной разрухе возможность наконец обрести власть, не более. Расправляться с неугодными и делать всё так, как ему хочется. Ничего ради Кардассии, всё ради тщеславия.

– И среди этих неугодных оказался ты, – подхватил Джулиан.

Они уже сидели около рабочего стола, заваленного платами, среди которых бледно-золотистая ладонь нежно накрывала серую.

– Думаю, что в первую очередь я, и пока даже, надеюсь, только я. Он не позволит спокойно жить тому, кто обладает о нём определённой информацией – и при этом не работает на него. Более того, будет действовать против него. Мой опыт позволил заметить слежку за собой. Вне всякого сомнения, мне готовили более изощрённую смерть, чем дезинтеграция при выходе из собственного дома.

– Значит, ты… полагаю, ты вылил в лучшем случае половину своей крови, чтобы оставить достаточный след ДНК, поскольку, как я вижу, конечности твои все на месте.

– Подмешав ещё все волосы, – (всё же очень хорошо, что они успели отрасти к такому дню почти до нормального уровня), – Даже кое-каким количеством чешуи пришлось пожертвовать.

– Где?! – подскочил Джулиан со своего места.

– Не стоит волноваться, всё уже зажило, мой дорогой доктор, – ответил Гарак, втайне наслаждаясь вспышкой заботливой обеспокоенности.

– Всю эту… смесь ты расстрелял на очень малой мощности, разумеется, чтобы хоть что-то осталось. Но чтобы оставить соответствующий энергетический след, ты должен был на том же месте дезинтегрировать большой объект. Из материалов, сливающихся с окружающей средой… какой-нибудь камень – вот почему всё устроено снаружи здания. Пыль скрыла неточность пропорции «останков» и энергетического следа… Но ты точно не мог сделать всё на одном месте в один момент, как же расхождение временных показателей?

Гарак заметно удивился.

– А ты хорошо соображаешь, даже слишком, – признал он с уважением, и затем игриво добавил: – Не хочешь рассказать дальше сам?

– Хм. Допустим, первый вариант: никто не обратил на это внимания, но это, конечно…

– Верный вариант, – закончил Гарак за него. – Строго говоря, один человек догадывается, что я скрываюсь. Но он никому не скажет. Он ждёт меня, потому что один он с ними не справится. Ждёт, якобы присоединившись к ним.

– И ты ему настолько доверяешь?!

– Конечно, нет. Я доверяю мотивам! И я доверяю тщеславию Медора, которое мешает ему их проанализировать.

Доктор… Нет, Джулиан. Его Джулиан глубоко задумался и, не найдя, что возразить, молча выразил свою готовность слушать дальше.

– Наверняка, Пифас взял моё убийство на себя, чтобы доказать «верность» новому Ордену. Он должен был первым обнаружить моё исчезновение – у нас была назначена встреча. Медор вербовал его уже некоторое время, так что я не стал предупреждать Пифаса напрямую, нам вряд ли была обеспечена приватность. Собственно, как ты видишь, всё это не оставило мне вариантов.

– Что ты теперь собираешься делать? – спросил Джулиан как-то очень неохотно.

– Джулиан, ты же понимаешь, у меня нет выбора…

Гарак сейчас больше всего боялся, что ярый федеральный гуманист не одобрит никакое убийство невзирая ни на какие обстоятельства, а он уже не найдёт в себе сил рискнуть его доверием.

Но тот собрался с мыслями и заключил:

– Или они, или ты.

– Или они, или я и Кардассия. Нет, я не думаю, что она должна навсегда остаться без присмотра и защиты, но не в таком виде. Только не сейчас.

– Я верю, что ты лучше знаешь, в чём она нуждается. И я точно не хочу, чтобы тебя убили, – сказал Джулиан, мрачно поморщившись.

Это было согласие.

– Будь уверен, я позабочусь о себе, – мягко ответил Гарак. – Знаешь ли, я даром здесь времени не терял. И, разумеется, у меня есть главное преимущество: меня не ожидают.

– Значит, неожиданным визитом ты вырвешь проблему с корнем?

– Ту, которая существует на настоящий момент и не оставляет никаких путей, кроме радикальных.

– Будь осторожен, – обречённо вздохнул Джулиан.

Это было излишне – Гарак уже давно не горел желанием умирать, – но непреодолимо трогательно. Идея отвечать за свою безопасность не только перед самим собой, но и перед кем-то, кому он дорог, мягко говоря, не упрощала жизнь и заставляла чувствовать себя уязвимым. Но это было теперь не так важно. Гарак уже был готов пожертвовать многим ради землянина, странным образом проникшего в самое его сердце, и не думал об этом жалеть.

 

***

 

Лиссепия была пунктом, где они должны были разминуться. Гарак, наконец – на Кардассию, Джулиан – обратно на DS9, где его несомненно ожидала куча неприятных вопросов о внезапном отлёте. Честно говоря, это до сих пор не волновало его в должной степени, потому что Гарак обвешивался своими внушительными сумками и собирался к транспортному кораблю, который отправит его в самое сердце новообразованного Обсидианового Ордена, отличавшегося от своей предыдущей версии только в разы возросшим беззаконием, что никак не добавляло Джулиану спокойствия.

Впрочем, Гарак – как и всегда – сохранял безупречную бодрость духа.

– Элим, береги себя.

Глупо было говорить такие слова самому воплощению осторожности, скрытности и стратегического мышления, но Джулиан не мог себя сдержать. Для него было слишком важно, чтобы с Гараком всё было хорошо, и его не волновало, насколько его чувства обнажены. Но Гарак, к его удивлению, и не думал посмеяться над этим – он только тепло улыбнулся и прислонил свою ладонь к его.

– Удачно, что ты выглядишь моложе с волосами покороче, будет проще не выдать себя.

– О, спасибо, Джулиан! – здесь его улыбка уже приняла фирменный самодовольный вид, который Джулиана всегда и раздражал, и восхищал одновременно. – Да, думаю, это поможет.

– Хотя мне нравятся твои длинные, и у меня есть на них планы, – Джулиан соблазнительно провёл пальцами по толстым чёрным кардассианским волосам.

– Да тебе удалось меня заинтриговать!

– Значит, у тебя будет стимул скорее написать мне.

– Я постараюсь сделать это даже раньше, чем отращу удовлетворяющую тебя длину волос.

– Я буду ждать тебя!

– Я знаю, – прямой долгий взгляд бесконечно голубых глаз.

– Ты мне веришь?

– Я верю твоей мотивации. После того, что ты пережил, ты вряд ли легко упустишь меня!

– Кстати, я ещё не за всё наказал тебя, что я пережил…

– Уже не могу дождаться, – обжигающий шёпот на ухо.

– Удачи.

Он не мог этого не сказать. «Кардассианцы не верят в удачу», – ожидал он обычного ответа. Но Гарак сказал:

– Спасибо.

И – быстрый лёгкий поцелуй, которого было мучительно мало, но который обещал продолжиться. Нужно было подождать совсем немного.


End file.
